Demigod High School
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Annabeth just arrrived to Goode High School. Her life changes as she meets Percy Jackson. Their friendship grows really fast. What will happen when Athena and Poseidon find out that their kids are in love with each other?  LONG ONE-SHOT! SORRY!


**This is my second Fanfic. Again: I DIDN'T READ THE PJO SERIES! This is pure fan made! The characters are movie- version.**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Annabeth, wake up! You'll be late for school!"my father shouted from downstairs. I lazily woke up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I put a violet T-shirt, my blue jeans and a pair of trainers. When I got out of the bathroom, I went downstairs to my dad. He was having breakfast with my stepmom and my stepbrothers. I was tired. I still had jet-lag from the trip from San Francisco to Manhattan. I just moved here with my family and I will be the school's "new girl"…again! As I sat down with my family for breakfast, I looked at the clock. It was still 7:30! "Wake up Annabeth; you'll be late for school!" I said imitating my father and he stuck a piece of pancake on my forehead "Dad!"I said taking the pancake off me "First of all I don't sound like that! Second, you will walk to school and talk to the principal yourself, since you said I do embarrassing comments" my dad said "Dad, that's what you did since I was in kindergarten. I'm sixteen now, I can do things on my own. I just hope Goode High School will better than the other schools" I said. My dad smiled. I finished breakfast and got my jeans jacket. "I'm outta here. Bye" I said to my family and went to school.

I arrived at school at 7:50 and waited at the entrance for the bell to ring. A lot of people came by and the entrance field was soon crowded. I decided to take a walk around the building. The school was beautiful. I kept walking until I bumped in a tall big guy (probably the rugby team) "Hey! Watch where you're going you…" he looked at me "hello pretty girl!" he said smiling. I already understood the type of guy he was: the playboy type cute but stupid. "Don't you 'pretty girl' me!" I said. Who did he think he was? I didn't even know him and he already flirts. I walked away from that guy but he grabbed my arm and turned me around "Listen up you! I am number 1at Goode and everyone respects me! You will respect me as well if you don't want any trouble ok, English girl?" he said holding my arm. I pulled away "I don't care if you are school's number 1 and that people respect you. They do that just because you threaten them or for pity. If you want MY respect, you'll have to earn it" I said to the big guy, I took two steps and turned around "And, for the record, I'm Californian" I said and the bell rang so I went to the principal. Mr. Castellan was working on his computer so I knocked on the door "Hello! Can I help you?"he said "Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase, the new student. I was wondering if I could have my schedule" I said. Mr. Castellan gave it to me "This is your schedule, go look for Thalia Grace, she'll show you around. Welcome to Goode High School!" Mr. Castellan said. I shook his hand and went to the hallways looking for this Thalia Grace. After a while, I saw a girl with dark hair and electric blue eyes. "Excuse me!" I said to the girl "Hey!"she greeted

"Are you Thalia Grace?"

"Yes. You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase. Mr. Castellan told me that you could show me around"

"Yeah, sure. Follow me" we started to walk "So, do you like Goode so far?" we chatted while she showed me around. Suddenly I bumped into a guy and all our books fell on the ground "Sorry, I didn't see you" he said "It's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going" I said picking up my books with the guy helping me. We both lifted our heads and bumped our foreheads "Sorry" we said together. We let out a little laugh. Then we finally lifted our heads and looked at each other in the eyes. He had sea-blue eyes and jet-black hair. We both stood up at the same time staring at each other (that's weird). As he stood up, I could see him better. He was taller than me, he was like 1,82m and I was like 1,73m", he wore a black skinny T- shirt and blue jeans and he was a bit muscular (swimming team probably). He kept looking in my eyes and I kept looking in his "I haven't seen you here before. Are you the Californian girl?" he asked "Yes, I'm new here"

"Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you"

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you too"

"So, uhm…here's your schedule" he gave me back to me

"Oh, thank you"

"I saw we have most of the classes together"

"Really?" I said in a high pitched voice. I cleared my throat and repeated my question

"Yeah, so…I'll see you around" he said tuning back and giving me a shiny smile. I smiled back and kept looking at him. He turned back again and gave another smile. I smiled and lightly waved my hand.

"Oh-ho!" Thalia exclaimed smiling "What?" I asked

"Nothing "

"Whatever! Can you tell me more about him?"

"As he told you, that's Percy Jackson: he is my cousin, he's the swimming team capitan, he is the second most popular guy in school, and a lot of girls refer to him as a 'complete hottie', but evidently nobody here is worthy!" Thalia smirked "Apart from you" I looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"He kept staring at you. He never stared at Rachel or anyone in her crew like that"

I smiled and we both went to class. I had Art at first period, so I entered class but I was a bit late since Thalia showed me around. "So, this part of a column is a…Hello Miss Chase!" the teacher said as soon as she saw me "I am Mrs. Blacks, your Art teacher. Class, this is Annabeth Chase our new student and she is going to join us during our periods. You can take a seat in front of Mr. Castellan." Mrs. Blacks said pointing to the guy I met outside of school. Not him again! "Hello pretty girl" he greeted "I believe I told you not to 'pretty girl' me" I snapped back "Luke, don't be rude, Annabeth sit down please." Mrs. Blacks said.

Luke had been bothering me for the whole time! Thank Gods Art is over! I would have enjoyed it if Luke stopped throwing paper balls at me. I had Greek as next period. As I entered the classroom, Chiron was there as Mr. Brunner. He greeted me and introduced me to the class "Annabeth, you may sit next to Mr. Jackson" I looked to the class and Percy was giving me a wide smile, so I went to the end of the classroom and sat next to him. "Hey" he greeted "I told you we had some classes together, so how was Art?" he asked "I would have enjoyed it if Luke Castellan didn't kept throwing paper balls at me" I said "He did that? Follow my hint, stay away from him. He's the school's bully. And thinks he can do everything he wants just because his father is the principal" Percy said "I agree, but aren't you saying this because I heard you are number 2?" I asked with a smirk "It's possible" he answered smiling. Mr. Brunner started his lesson on Greek Mythology and we talked a bit and listened to the lesson. I felt Percy's eyes on me for the entire lesson. I turned around a couple of times, and he didn't bother turning his head, he just kept looking at me.

Lunchtime finally arrived. I walked to the cafeteria. Thalia was already sitting and she waved at me telling me to join her, as soon as she saw me. I sat next to her. "So, you don't mind Percy staring at you" she said smiling "What?" was my intelligent answer

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you at Greek and English. Percy was staring at you for the whole time and you didn't say anything"

"Maybe he was just daydreaming"

"It's a possibility, but I don't think so"

"What you don't think so?" a boy with black hair and eyes said. Thalia smiled. "Annabeth, this is Nico Di Angelo; Percy's cousin and mine" Thalia said. Quickly others joined us "Thalia where are your manners. Introduce us to your new friend" a boy with crouches said. "These are Bianca Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Clarisse La Rue and Silena Beauregard. Guys, this is Annabeth Chase." Thalia introduced. As they sat down, Bianca continued the conversation her brother interrupted "So, what don't you think so?" she said "That Percy wasn't daydreaming and was staring at Annabeth for two periods" Thalia said, I blushed. They all exchanged looks "I barely know him, I talked to him only twice and I met him today!" I said defensibly. "He never stared like that at anyone!" Clarisse said "Who never stared at anyone like what?" Percy said and sat next to me. The others giggled. Percy and I exchanged looks "What were you talking about?" he asked me "Nothing" I answered. Percy rolled his eyes. We began to chat getting to know each other better. Clarisse was a tomboy, but she was cool. Bianca was a very calm and patient girl, since Nico, her brother, was a very funny and clumsy guy. Grover was Percy's best friend and he was a very funny as well. He always had jokes ready to cheer us up. Silena was a generic girly girl, but in a good way, she wasn't the type of girly girl who tells gossips to everyone, only to us. She was cool by the way. Thalia...what can I say…we were already best friends. She was awesome: cool, funny, encouraging and a trustworthy person. Percy…uhm…I don't know. He was really quiet for the whole time. Once in a while I could feel his sea blue eyes on me and even if I turned around, he didn't bother to stop looking at me. I didn't understand his personality yet, but it looked like he was trying to hide who he really was. After a while Thalia blurted out with an idea "There's a party at Beckendorf's Friday night at 8:30p.m.! Why don't we go too?" she said. Everyone agreed, but Silena was quiet "Come one Silena! You eventually have to give him a chance!" Percy said. Silena was quiet "I know he likes you" Percy continued "No he doesn't! He likes a girl from Rachel's crew!" Silena was getting angry. Percy let out a small laugh "You serious?" he said raising an eyebrow "Yeah! Come on! Tease me all you want! You don't know how it feels to see the person you like ask someone else out!" Silena was about to cry. Percy laughed "Silena… Beckendorf never asked anyone out. He was practicing!" Percy said. Silena's eyes lit up a bit "How do you know?" she asked. Percy smiled "Gods, you can be really stupid sometimes! I was there! I told him to practice with someone!" he said. Wait! Did he say 'Gods'? "Percy!" they said glaring at him "It's ok guys…I'm a demigod too" I said. Their eyes widen. I told them my mother was Athena, and they told me their godly parent. Thalia: daughter of Zeus; Nico and Bianca: daughter and son of Hades. Silena: daughter of Aphrodite. Clarisse: daughter of Ares. Percy…son of Poseidon. Percy and I looked at each other with a weird look. He was the son of my mother's most hated god. Could we even be friends? Percy smiled to me and I smiled back; he answered 'yes' with his eyes. His beautiful eyes… no, no, no and NO, Annabeth! Snap out of it! You barely know him! I said to myself. Clarisse came back to the topic we were talking about before the interruption "How did you convince a Rachel crew girl to help Beckendorf? Did you offer to take her on a date?" Clarisse said while drinking her soda. We all laughed except for Percy who just smirked "Actually, I did" he said. I almost choked myself with my drink and Clarisse almost swallowed her soda's straw. Percy tapped my back as I coughed while Clarisse just coughed. "You ok?" Percy asked me letting a little laugh escape "Yeah, yeah, thank you" I said. Clarisse stopped coughing "Oh. I'm FINE, but…I'm TOUCHED by your concern" she said. Grover turned around "You need a hug, Clarisse? Because I can cuddle you if you want" he said teasing her "Thanks, but no thanks!" she said "Anyway" Bianca interrupted "Did you really offered that girl a date…only to have her practice with Beckendorf?" she asked "Yes. She almost kissed me, too! I was lucky we were in the park and I ordered the water from the sprinkles to soak her. She just ran away and left me in the park. That was really too close!" he said. Silena's eyes lit up "You know what? I'll give Charles a chance! Thank you Perce" Silena said "No problem" he replied smiling. "So, is everyone coming to the party on Friday?" Thalia asked "Yes" they said in chorus. I stayed quiet. "Annabeth, do you want to come?" Percy asked me "I don't know. Can I?" I asked. I didn't want to take too much of their space. "Of course! It would be great if you'd come!" Percy said "Ok then" I said. The bell rang, time for P.E. Percy stood up and went to the gym, after giving me a smile. "Love at first sight" Silena stated "What?" I asked "It's love at first sight!" she repeated excited "What is 'love at first sight'?"I kept saying "I don't know yet for you, but for Percy it is love at first sight!" Silena said still excited "Whatever, let's go to P.E." I said. Thalia and the others giggled and we all went to the gym. School was finally over, and I was about to go home when someone tapped hardly my shoulder. I turned around and saw Luke behind me "Hey English girl!" he said smirking "1.I said I'm Californian 2. Don't call me 'English girl' or 'pretty girl' do you want?" I said exasperated. "I thought you would like a ride home with me" he said touching my cheek with his index. I pulled away "No" was my simple answer "Come on, I know you want a ride home" he insisted still smirking "Thank you for the offer, but no" I repeated; he was getting on my nerves. Luke insisted "Come on! You want to have a ride with me to your house" "No, THANK YOU!" he was getting irritating, so I turned around, but he grabbed my arm "Let me go, Luke" I said puling my arm away "I know you want to have a ride with me, so I'll let you go only if you accept" he said still smirking "Luke, she said 'NO', leave her alone" Percy said taking his hand off my arm. "This is none of your business, Jackson!" Luke replied "She doesn't want you to give her a ride. Leave her alone" Percy kept saying "Luke, not today" I said. Luke took out a piece of paper and wrote something. He smirked at Percy and then to me "If you ever want a ride or to have fun with me and my friends, here's my number." Luke said giving me the paper and walked away smirking and made me a sign telling me to call him. Percy's eyes widen for a second then he was himself again "So…uhm…in which direction is your house?" Percy asked "That way" I said pointing to the left "Really? I also go that way! Can I walk you?" he asked. This was my lucky day! No, Annabeth! Step out of it! You barely know him! I kept saying to myself. "Yeah, sure" was my answer. Percy smiled and we walked together. We chatted along the way getting to know each other better. "Why did you move to Manhattan?" Percy asked

"My dad and stepmom both got a promotion and we had to move"

"You live with your dad and stepmother?"

"No, I also have two twin stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew. But tell me about yourself. What is your favorite food? Mine is sushi."

"I love anything that is blue. What do you want to do after high school?"

"I want to be an architect. You?"

"Cool. I want to be a Marine Biologist"

"Cool. Anyway, I'm here"

We stood in front of my house facing each other. "Do you know where Beckendorf's house is?" Percy asked. I had no idea. I wanted to ask Thalia eventually, but luckily Percy asked me "Actually, no. I wanted to ask Thalia, but I forgot during the last two periods" I said. Percy seemed relieved and smiled " Then…uhm…do you mind if I'll come to pick you up?" he asked. My jaw dropped. He asked if he could fetch me! I immediately closed my mouth "Yes, sure" I said to him. Percy smiled "Great! I was also wondering if you could give me your phone number" he asked. YES! The girly part of me screamed. "Yeah, can I have yours?" I asked. Percy nodded. We exchanged cell phones, I wrote my number on his iPhone and he wrote his in my Blackberry, then we gave each other our phones. Percy looked at me awkwardly as I took out Luke's phone number "Are you gonna call him?" he said looking worried about this. I looked at the phone number, then to Percy and saw he had a pocket in his jacket. I stepped closer to him. He just stayed still "You decide" I said and put Luke's phone number in his pocket. Percy smiled and gave me a hug. I hesitated at first, but then I hugged him back. As I pulled out of the hug, Percy smiled and we parted ways.

Today is Friday, and Percy and I are going to Beckendorf's party later. I had so much fun this first week of school. The first periods passed really slowly though. I had Art, Math, and other subject where none of my friends were, but Luke was, and apparently I always had to seat behind or in front of him. He kept bothering me by making stupid comments or pervert jokes with his friends, or asking me embarrassing stuff which I don't want to repeat. I was getting out of class when Luke put an arm around my shoulders "Hey Annie" he said. Gods I HATE being called 'Annie'! "Hi Luke" I said exasperated. Luke started asking me something and talking about how great and handsome he is. He's so self-centered! As I entered the cafeteria, Luke was attacked by a bunch of cheerleaders so I managed to go away from him, since he started to flirt with all of them. I didn't look where I was going and I bumped on Percy who fell on top of me. Percy looked down and as soon as she saw me he blushed "Hi Annabeth!" he said blushing "Do we have to keep meeting like this?" was my brilliant question. Why does he do me this effect?

"It could be destiny!"

"Maybe…Seaweed Brain"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, that is how I'm gonna call you from now on, anyway…do you mind?"

"No, I like this nickname. I'm gonna make one for you as well"

"No, I mean getting off of me"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" he said getting up and offering me his hand to help me up. We both walked to our table where the others were. As we sat down they began to giggle "The lovebirds finally decided to join us" Silena blurted out "What?" Percy and I said at the same time "Wow, the synchronized 'what'!" Nico said "That's a sign!" Grover said. Percy looked at me, and then smirked back to them "I'll show you what a sign is!" He said and ran after them…well, Grover had crouches so, more after Nico than him. "How old are they?" I asked Thalia laughing "Physically: 16. Mentally: 4" she answered smiling. "So, have you seen the various cliques?" Bianca asked "No, not really" I answered "Then, let me tell you. On the left side, there are the jocks. Behind them, there is the rugby team; Luke is their team's captain. He's a bully, I hate that guy. Then, on the right, there are the burn-outs, the greatest people you could ever meet here, which is us…" We saw 10 girls coming in. They were leaded by a girl with flame curly red hair. Thalia turned around and finished the cliques presentations for Bianca "…and the worst" she finished. "Who are they?" I asked. Clarisse turned to me and answered "I'm not gonna name all of them, just the ones on the front. The blond one on the right is Jennifer Smith; she's one of the dumbest girls you'll ever meet" In that moment Percy came back. Clarisse looked at him "After you met her you'll think that Perce here is a genius" she said smirking "Oh, thanks a lot Clarisse!" he said pretending to be offended "Stop whining Seaweed Brain and be a man!" I said teasing him "Yeah, like Clarisse!" Thalia added. Clarisse glared at her. "Shut up, Wise Girl! Here, eat your ice-cream!" Percy said sticking some ice-cream on my nose. Silena gave me a napkin and I cleaned my nose and hit Percy with the napkin. "How did you call me again?" I asked smiling while hitting him with napkin "You call me Seaweed Brain, and I call you Wise Girl" he said. I burst into laughter and raised an eyebrow "That's the best you got?" I said smirking "Dude, that sounds more like a compliment than an insult!" Nico said. Thalia looked at us "Wow, already on the nickname part!" she said "Shut up Thals!" Percy said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Clarisse "Then, the brunette with curly hair on the left is Nina Kingston, she is the eyes and ears of the school. And lastly, their leader. The one on the front with flame red curly hair. She is the evilness in the human form of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She may look like one of those girls that changes boyfriend when her mood changes, but the truth is…she is MUCH worse than that. Plus, thanks to Nina, apart from us, she knows EVERYTHING about EVERYONE" she finished "And they have NO sense of style!"Silena added. We all kept talking and joking with each other. When the bell rang, we went back to class.

I was at heading to my locker, but as I opened it, I found a large Gucci flaming red leather purse in it. The purse had a note that said: _For pretty Annie by Handsome Luke_. I couldn't believe it. Now he started with the gifts! Great! Just what I needed! A complete self centered dush bag that gives me expensive gifts that I don't even like! I began to walk out of school, so I took out my architecture book and walked while reading. Suddenly Luke stepped in front of me "Hello Annie" he said "Hello Luke" I said. He took my book away from my hands "Luke, may I have my book please?" I asked and tried to get my book back, but he lifted it up turning pages "How can you read this? It tells you how to do buildings and there are incomprehensible pictures!" he said looking at it "Well, who wants to be an architect has the ability to read them" I answered

"Annie, is about time you get your head out of this book and pay attention to more important things…like ME for example." he threw my book on the ground and I got it back

"I don't think it's healthy for you to read! You already study a lot and with that you will start thinking too much"

"Luke, you are positively primeval" I said going back to the page I was

"Well, thanks Annie. I know. I'm 100% New Yorker"

Gods, was he really that stupid? Didn't he understand I meant "primitive"? Luke put an arm around my shoulders and smirked "So did you like the purse?" he asked "Go check out yourself" I snapped back, then I saw Percy crossing the hallway and he saw me. I quickly gave him my pleading look. Percy came in front of us "Hey guys!" he said "Look who's here, Jackson! Mr. Number 2!" Luke said. Percy didn't listen, instead he turned to me "Wise Girl, I needed some help with Math. Could you come help me?" he asked me giving me a quick wink that Luke didn't even notice. "Of cour-" I was cut off by Luke "Are you blind Jackson? She's busy at the moment. Now, get lost!" Luke said "I wasn't talking to you, but as you wish" he said turned around and walked away. My jaw dropped. He couldn't leave me with this idiot! In that moment, the emergency sprinklers turned on and Luke and I got wet. YES! He wasn't leaving me! As we got soaked, Luke ran away, leaving me alone. Percy came back grabbing my hand, and we ran to get outside of school. Percy wasn't willing to stay dry so he was soaked as well, probably because there were so many mortals. "I would never leave you with Luke, especially after you pleaded me to help you!" he said while running "My hero!" I replied laughing. We were almost at the exit, when Percy accidentally slipped on the wet floor and fell on the ground pulling me down as well since he was holding my hand. We both fell on the ground laughing with each other "You are such a Seaweed Brain! Son of Poseidon and you still slip on the water" I teased "Oh shut it Wise Girl!" he said with a smile while getting up. We both went out of the school and we walked to our houses. As we arrived to my house, it hit me. I WAS SOAKED! Dad and Helen were going to kill me! Then I looked at Percy and he gave me an idea "Percy, do you mind coming inside for a second?" I asked him "Uhm…ok…I guess" he said. I rang the door bell and Helen opened the door "Hey dear how was…ANNABETH CHASE, WHY ARE YOU SOAKED AND WHO IS THIS YOUNG MAN?" Helen said dragging us inside "A guy was bothering me and Percy made the emergency sprinklers turn on" I explained. Mom looked at Percy as he put out his hand and shook my mother's "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" he introduced himself. My mother smiled and left us alone "Now, do you mind drying me, since you couldn't do it before?" I said to him, Percy smiled and dried us both "By the way, I really need help with my homework" Percy said with the pleading look. In that moment it hit me again "The books!" I shouted getting our books out. They were soaked as well. Luckily, having the son of Poseidon as your friend, means he can dry them for you, and that's what Percy did. "So, can you help me with my homework?" he asked me again

"Sure. Are you coming here or am I coming to you place?" He thought for a moment.

"Can you come to my place, tomorrow at lunchtime?"

"Of course. So, I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"I'll come to pick you up at 7:00p.m. Beckendorf's is quiet far"

"Ok. Don't be late Seaweed Brain! "

"I won't Wise Girl!"

Percy gave me a hug, and then he went home. As I went to my room, Helen and my dad came in front of me "Who was that young man?" asked my father with the jealous tone. "Just a friend, dad" I answered "Well, he's quiet handsome. I heard that tonight he's coming to 'pick you up'" said my stepmom "You two going out?" asked my father "Dad! He's just a friend, and we're only going to a party with the others. He's coming to pick me up because he lives near us and he knows where Beckendorf's house is" I answered my parents' questions. They exchanged looks. "Well, have fun then" dad said and they went to the kitchen. I went to my room, and looked what I could wear. I took out a white sleeveless shirt with a little black owl on the left side and a pair of knee-length bright blue jeans and a pair of white ballet flats. After I decided what to wear, I went to take a shower, than I put my party outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good, but I was missing something. Then it hit me. I took out my small simple white purse and put my cell phone and other little things I might need. I looked myself in the mirror again and this time I thought I looked good. Not too fancy, not too sportive. Then, I joined my family downstairs. As I went down stairs, I sat on the couch waiting for Percy to pass-by. Helen was in the kitchen and my dad was sitting next to me working on his laptop. Suddenly the door rang and I went to get the door before my brothers would. Percy was standing in front of me smiling. He was wearing a black hat (Michael Jackson style), blue jeans, black shirt, with the first two buttons unbuttoned, and a dark gray jacket with a white rose in the pocket. "Hey Wise Girl" he said "Hey Seaweed Brain" I greeted back. Percy smiled and was about to say something when my father came to the door. Percy's smile became a bit smaller, then he spoke "Hello Mr…" I mouthed him the word "doctor". Percy saw me and corrected himself "…Dr. Chase! I'm Percy Jackson, a friend of Annabeth's" "Hi Percy. What are you kids up to?" my dad said. I walked out of the door and next to Percy "It's nothing; we're just going to friend's house party. Nothing special" Percy answered "Ok, just don't be too late" dad said. Percy and I smiled, and we went to his blue Jaguar. He opened my door and I went inside, then he joined me inside the car (what a gentleman!). For the whole way, we chatted or sang some songs from the radio and laughing. Time passed really fast, and we were at Beckendorf's in no time. The house was huge. It had a garden and a pool. I was about to get out of the car when Percy stopped me "Hold on a second" he said and took the flower out of his pocket "Your outfit is missing something" and he "tied" the rose on my shirt "Now it's perfect" he said smiling. I smiled blushing "Thank you" was all I could say. We went inside and saw a bunch of people dancing and laughing and chatting etc. As we entered, Thalia and the others came to us. They were all here except for Silena "Where's Silena?" I asked "Giving Beckendorf a chance" Thalia answered pointing behind her. I looked over and saw Silena with a tall brown haired and blue eyed guy. They saw us, and both came to us. "Look who's here! Perseus Jackson! How are you doing man?" the guy said, I believe it was Beckendorf. Percy gave him a manly handshake "I came to make sure you would thank me for saving your butt…again! And to introduce our new friend Annabeth Chase to Goode's environment" Percy said. "Charles Beckendorf. But everyone calls me by my last name. Well, everyone except Silena" Beckendorf said looking at Silena who was blushing. "So, I'll leave you to the party. I have to go check that no one broke anything. Why don't you show her around, Perce? You can go anywhere you want" and as soon as he said that, he walked away "Ok then. Let me show you around" Percy said to me and offered me his hand. I hesitated at first, but then I took it. Percy showed me around and told me that Beckendorf was so of Hephaestus and showed me his collection. Suddenly, Rachel appeared looking at me in a strange way. Did she just glare at me? She came to us smirking at Percy "Oh, no" he mumbled under his breath. "Percy! How are you? Give me a hug!" Rachel said hugging Percy. I felt heat coming to my cheeks. What? Was I jealous? No! I'm not jealous! "Rachel! I'm fine, thank you" Percy looked at me and introduced me to her. "So Percy…I know that there will be a swimming tournament! I just wanted to wish you good luck" Rachel said "Well, the tournament is in 4 months, it brings bad luck to tell someone good luck so early, but thank you, anyway" Percy answered. Rachel looked surprised. She looked at me and I smirked telling her that he was right. She looked back at Percy. "Oh, well, good luck then!" she said and walked away. Percy looked at me. I just laughed "I can't believe it. She is stalking me with her crew!" he said with a laugh "Well, let's go somewhere else before she comes back, Seaweed Brain" I said. Percy put an arm around my waist, but I slapped his hand "Get your paws off me" I told him "Ok, no waist. Is it okay if I put my 'paws' around your shoulders?" Percy said holding his arm up. I looked at him smiling then I took his arm and put it around my shoulders "Much better" I said and we walked outside. Beckendorf's house's garden was huge; it also had a dance floor. Percy and I were heading to the buffet next to the dance floor when Beckendorf and Silena came over "Percy, Annabeth! We were just looking for you guys!" Beckendorf said with a smirk "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Percy said. Silena smirked "Beckendorf and I made a bet with the others. The bet was that we would get you to sing together. If you two sing, we win. If you don't we lose" Silena said. Percy and I looked at each other "Ok then. Sorry but… consider your bet lost" I told Silena smiling "I would think about it. Since my mother is Aphrodite, I could ask her t make your love life, let's say… impossible?" Silena said with a smirk "You wouldn't" I stated "No, she would. Let's get on that stage and sing…what do we have to sing?" Percy asked. Oh, no. "You have to sing "_Can I have this dance"_" Clarisse said from behind us. Percy and I exchanged looks but we walked near the DJ who was…GROVER! Great! He gave us bow microphones and made an announcement before we sang "Ok people! Right now there is a bet. Some of you bet that the swimming team captain, Percy Jackson, and the new girl, Annabeth Chase, wouldn't sing together. Others bet that they wouldn't. Well, I'm finally announcing that Percy and Annabeth are singing live at Beckendorf's!" he announced. Everyone cheered. Percy and I took our positions to follow the dance steps and the song began: **(If you want some help to imagine their voices go to my profile)**

**[Annabeth]**  
><em>Take my hand, take a breath<br>Pull me close and take one step  
>Keep your eyes locked on mine,<br>And let the music be your guide.  
><em>  
><strong>[Percy, Annabeth]<strong>  
><em>Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)<br>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next  
><em>  
><strong>(chorus)<br>**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance  
><em>  
><strong>[Percy]<br>**_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you threw it all<em>

**[Percy, Annabeth]  
><strong>_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are<br>_**  
>(chorus)<br>**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance  
><em>  
><strong>[Annabeth and Percy]<br>**_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<br>Let it rain, let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
><em>**  
>(chorus)<br>**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance  
>Can I have this dance<em>

As the music finished everyone cheered. We also saw Beckendorf say something to Thalia like "Told you! Give me my drachmas!" and Thalia handed him some drachmas. For the whole party, Percy and I had a lot of fun with our friends. Even when they made us sing, we had fun. When I thought about the song, I remembered that Percy had his eyes on me for the whole time and my eyes were on him as well…weird. I don't usually stare at guys. Anyway, I was getting tired even if I was having fun. Suddenly, there was a slow dance. I was sitting on a chair while talking to Thalia. Percy came towards me offering me his hand "Can I have this dance?" he said smiling. I smiled back taking his hand, and he led me to the dance floor. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck and we danced quietly. I was feeling a bit cold and shivered a bit. Percy must have noticed, in fact he pulled me closer "Are you less cold like this?" he said  
>smiling. I blushed and nodded. Percy looked at me and we locked eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes! I could drown into them. The music stopped and Percy and I separated. I yawned a bit but Percy noticed "You're tired. Want me to take you home?" he asked "Yes, thank you" I answered. We said good-bye to our friends and went to Percy's car. As he drove me home we were silent. Suddenly we came to a stop and in that moment the radio said that there was an accident on the road we were "Oh, no" we said at the same time. We got out and leaned on the car talking "So…you have a tournament in four months." I said<p>

"Exactly, but I think I'll need some help" he said

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon is asking me to help him on a swimming tournament?"

"I don't use my water powers. That's called cheating"

"Well, that's very sportive of you"

"So, can you help me?"

"Ok, I'll help you. But somehow I think you only want to see me in my swimsuit"

"Thanks for the help, but I never said that"

"No, but you thought about it."

"Well, I…"

"Admit it."

"No! I…"

"Admit it!"

"Ok, fine. I thought about it. I'm a teenager guy! What did you expect?"

"Ugh…men!"

"I bet that you also want see ME in my swimsuit"

"Yes" Percy looked puzzled.

"Just like that? You won't even try to say the opposite?"

"No. I want to be sincere"

Percy and I laughed. Suddenly my phone rang. I took it out to answer. "Excuse me" I said to Percy who just nodded "Hello?" I answered the phone "WHERE. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?" my dad said on the other side "Sorry dad. Percy and I are stuck on the street. There is a car accident and we have to wait" I said to my dad

"Ok, but try to get home by tonight. It's midnight! Bye!"

"Bye" then I hung up. In that moment Percy's phone rang. I could hear his mom from his cell phone "PERSEUS JACKSON! WHERE. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?" she said and Percy explained her all the situation and then he also hung up. "Why do parents have to be so protective?" he said joking "We're still 16 Seaweed Brain. Remember?" I answered

"Well, you are. I'm 17"

"What?"

"Because of my dyslexia, my mom thought of making me start school a year later. You see, I was much more dyslexic when I was little. Luckily in a year, my dyslexia got better, so she sent me to school" he explained.

Finally the road was clear, so Percy took me back home. As we arrived, I opened the door and saw my stepmom sitting the couch waiting for me. I turned around and face Percy "Thank you for taking me back home." I said "Oh, you're welcome" he said. I was about to close the door but he stopped me "You forgot something" he said "What?" I asked and he pointed to his cheek. I raised an eyebrow "Just one" he said with the pleading look "Ok, fine. But just one" I said and got on my toes to get to his cheek. I was almost about to kiss him on the cheek when Percy turned his head and crashed his lips on mine. My eyes widen and he quickly pulled away. He smiled and walked to his car saying good-night. I just stayed there shocked. I closed the door and looked at my smiling stepmom "Did he just…?" I said still shocked "Oh, yes. He did!" Helen said.

The next day, I went to Percy's house at lunchtime. I had eaten a little something because I didn't know if I was staying at lunch. As I rang the door bell, Percy opened the door. After yesterday night, I couldn't look at him in the eyes. It felt embarrassing. "Hey Wise Girl" he greeted "Hey" I said. He made me come in and I smelled pizza coming from the kitchen. A woman came out of the kitchen "Hello! You must be Annabeth!" she said smiling widely. I liked her already. "Hello Mrs. Jackson!" I said back

"Please, call me Sally"

"Ok, Sally"

"So, you are Percy's girlfriend" I blushed deeply

"Mom! I told you she's a friend! And she came here to help me with my homework" Percy said with a face like a tomato. Sally threw her hands up like if she was surrending "Just kidding! Come on kids! The pizza is ready!" she said going to the kitchen. Luckily I didn't eat a lot so I still had some space left. After lunch, Percy led me to his room and we sat at his desk. I only helped him with hard exercises, but for the whole time I didn't…no, I COULDN'T look at him in the eyes. As soon as he finished his last problem, Percy looked at me "Sorry" he said

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"For yesterday. I shouldn't have turned my face to kiss you. I don't want you to be angry at me"

"I'm not angry at you. It's just a bit…I don't know…embarrassing?"

"That's why you can't look at me in the eyes, right?"

"Yeah. But we're still friends, so don't worry. I'll get over it"

"I think you should get over it pretty soon" he smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Too late"

And as soon as he said that, he jumped on me tickling me. I was laughing like a crazy person "Percy STOP!" I said between laughs "I swear Seaweed Brain, stop tickling me or I'll-" Percy cut me off but stopped tickling me "Or you, what?" he said smirking "You really wanna know?" I said

"Yes"

"Start running"

"Okay" And with that he ran to the door and I chased him. As soon as we were outside of the apartment, I was chasing Percy down the stairs and out on the streets. I was faster than him, but I wanted to see where he was running, so I stayed behind. We ran into the park and there I caught up with him "Going somewhere?" I said, but didn't give him time to answer that I tackled him. I managed to get his arm and take it behind his back and I placed my arm behind his shoulders blocking him. "Say 'Wise Girl rules and Seaweed Brain drools'. Say it if you want to get out of my 'death lock'" I said blocking him "Forget it" was his answer, but I tightened a bit my grapple, but not so tight to hurt him. "Ok, ok! Sorry" he said. I was puzzled "For what?" I innocently asked "For this" Percy said, and I don't know how but I found myself on my left side with Percy holding my left arm across my body and my right arm behind my back. "You are SO not forgiven" I said to him. Percy let me go letting me turn around to face him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek "Am I forgiven now?" he asked with the puppy dog eyes. Gods, he is so cute with the puppy dog…NO ANNABETH! He's your BEST FRIEND! Was he? Whatever! I should stop having conversations with myself. "Nope" was my simple answer. Percy smiled and kissed my other cheek "How about now?" he said "Yea…No" I answered. Percy got up and pretending to be offended "Where are you going Seaweed Brain?" I shouted to him while he walked away "Practice swimming" he answered. I just nodded then I remembered something "Hey! Wait up! You asked me to help you!" I said catching up with him. We went to the public pool and there we began our first swimming lesson. Maybe that's the moment when Percy and I finally could call ourselves best friends.

4 months passed really fast. Everyday Percy and I would go to the public pool to practice. Percy never used his powers, but he was really fast even without them. He improved his swimming skills a lot. In this months, Percy and I would usually go to school and go back together. He was very friendly, kind and gentle; in two words: a sweetheart, but he was still hiding another part of him. My friendship with the other demigods, also, grew a lot. Thalia, Silena and I were literally one. We were always together. Thalia was always giving me advices, making some gossips and Silena playing match-maker between me and Percy. In fact, at every party, she would take me shopping with Thalia, Bianca and Clarisse, to pick the perfect look. I have to admit she had taste. At every party, I would have all the boys staring at me, and Percy glaring at them. Anyway, not only my friendships grew, but also my enmities. Rachel hated me. She was always flirting with Percy and he would always beg me to make her go away. Then, Luke kept giving me gifts which I hate. He's still trying to buy me. Anyway, Percy will have the tournament in a couple of weeks, and I'll have the results of an art contest I've always wanted to participate. Percy signed me in when he found out the contest was in New York this year, as I said, he is a sweetheart.

It was lunchtime, and I went to the cafeteria. Strangely, only Percy and I sat at the table. Percy wasn't himself lately; he looked like he had seen a monster "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" I asked him "Nothing" he answered

"You are such a bad liar. Come on, tell me what's wrong"

"Okay. For tomorrow, we have a lot of homework and I don't know if I can practice, knowing how slow I am at doing homework. And I don't want to bother you if you have other plans" I smiled

"Do you mind if I come to your house today, after school, and do your homework together?"

"You would do that for me?"

"What are best friends for?"

"Wise Girl, I love you"

"I know" we both laughed when Thalia and the others came "Percy, today you will sit with the boys at the table back there" Thalia said "Why is that?" he answered "We have to talk to Annabeth about 'Ladies stuff'" Thalia said. Percy rolled his eyes "Good bye" he said and went to join the boys. While the girls sat in front of me, I turned around to see the boys pulling Percy to sit down, I smiled at the scene. Bad move "Would you look at that?" Thalia said "What?" I answered. Way to go Annabeth. Very intelligent answer. "You like him, don't you?" Silena added "No!" I answered "Yeah, right! Then what was that: 'do you mind if we do your homework together?', 'what are best friends for?' and that 'Wise Girl, I love you'" Clarisse said smirking. "You eavesdroppers!" I said "Ha! You admit it! You like him! Admit it!" Bianca said. Fine, I'm busted. "Ok, just don't tell anyone. Yes, I do like him" I admitted. I felt better in a way, now that I told them. "I KNEW IT!" Silena shouted "Silena!" we glared at her "Oops, sorry" she said "_Can you feel the love tonight?_" Thalia sang teasing me "Shut it Thals" I said.

Percy's POV:

Thalia and the girls made me go to another table where the boys were. "Perce! Sit down!" Nico said and pulled me in a seat next to him. I turned around and saw Annabeth talking to the girls. I smiled at the view "_I can see what's happening_" Nico sang behind me. He was teasing me but I didn't know why. "What?" I asked "_And they don't have a clue!_" Grover added still singing "Who are you talking about?" "_You'll fall in love and here's the best part: you'll finally get a girlfriend!_" Nico sang changing the words and pointing to me and Annabeth. "What's up with the 'Lion King' lately?" I said. "We're just saying that you have written on your forehead: '_I'm in love with Annabeth Chase'_" Grover said "So?" was my stupid answer. No wonder why Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain. "So, make a move, man! She won't wait forever!" Nico said. He was right. "But what should I do?" I asked. I thought about it, but I didn't know what to do. "Be yourself and bring out the real Percy. The one you've hidden since Langdon…you know." Grover said. "Yeah, right. Then? What do you want me to do?" I said "You must think about her! You're her best friend, which means you know her well. Do you remember what happened when you signed her up for the art contest?" he continued. I did remember. When I told her, Annabeth was very happy. She gave me a bone crushing hug and thanked me a thousand times. I smiled and that gave me an idea "You're right guys. You gave me an idea" and with that, I stood up and went the school's greenhouse, built by the mathematics team with the help of the swimming team.

Annabeth's POV:

School had just finished today and I was walking in the hallways. I was about to open my locker when I felt two fingers gabbing on both sides of my waist. I jumped only to see Percy was behind me "Do you have to do that every time you see me?" I said "Maybe" he answered smiling. I opened my locker and found a blue box with a ticket from Luke "You got to be kidding me! He's driving me nuts!" I said taking a step away from my locker "What is it?" Percy asked and took out the box, opened it and took out a pair of gold earrings shaped like a rugby ball. "Ok, wow…uhm…you don't wear earrings! You don't even have the holes in your ears" he said as he took them out

"That's the point! I hate earrings!"

"What are you gonna do with these?"

"Put them back in the box and put it on top of the lockers" Percy did what I told him

"Are you still in the mood for presents?"

"It depends" I said while taking the books out of the locker

"If I told you it isn't any jewelry, and stuff you don't like?"

"Then I'm in the mood"

I didn't notice Percy had and arm behind him at first then I saw it as he took out a beautiful red rose. I smiled as he offered me the rose. "Are you trying to conquer me with flowers?" I said smirking "Why? Are you conquerable with flowers?" he said smirking back. I shook my head smiling "That's what I thought. Ergo, consider it as a 'thanks' present." he said "Thank you, but I don't have a place to keep it" I said. Percy Just smiled and "tied" the rose to my shirt. We walked out of school and into Percy's Jaguar. He drove to his house and once we arrived, we began doing HIS homework. We finished his homework quiet fast, in fact, we decided to go to the pool and practice. As we arrived to the pool, I made Percy do several laps for like half an hour "Come on, Seaweed Brain! One last lap" I said "Annabeth…enough…I'm dying over here" he said panting while he finished a lap

"Stop whining and finish the lap"

"I may be the son of Poseidon, but I have my limits!"

"It's one more lap left, then you can rest"

"It was the last lap thirty laps ago!"

"That's what happens when you splash me. Now finish the laps"

"Yes ma'm" and as he finished the lap he got out of the pool and layed there panting. "Was it so difficult?" I said handing him the towel. Percy sat up and didn't say anything "It's your turn now" he said smirking "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" I said firmly. Percy got up and stepped closer "Oh, I dare" he said and with that I ran around the pool with Percy chasing me.

Rachel's POV:

"He asked HER to help him! I feel very upset right now!" Nina said " 'Let's go to a party', 'Let's enroll her to the art contest', 'Help me do my homework' , 'help me PRACTICE SWIMMING'! You're an IDIOT!" I said referring to Percy. They were in my parents' country club public pool, and Nina, Jennifer and I were checking out on Percy and the new girl, that geek of…_Annabeth Chase_. I turned back to look at them "What's he see in that little freak-show?" I said "Well, she's like good of height for him, she has a nice smile and she has pretty hair and-" Jennifer was cut off by Nina "Shut up!" she snapped. "Nina, Jennifer…think of the most subtle joke you can do…we need a plan B" I stated with an evil grin. In that moment I saw Percy grabbing Annabeth from behind and spinning her around. My mental alarm turned on and immediately called the janitors to tell them to 'refresh' the fields next to the pool.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy was running behind me. I suddenly stopped and turned around. He was a few meters behind me. I tried to run past him but he grabbed me from behind "Where do you think you're going?" he said and began to swing me around "Percy, what are you doing?" I said laughing. In that moment the sprinklers turned on and we both fell in the pool. As I came to the surface, Percy was right next to me. We looked at each other, and laughed as we stopped laughing; Percy was staring at me with a small smile. "What?" I asked "Would you go somewhere with me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. As we both got out of the pool, we went behind a tree, and Percy dried both of us. Then we went to his Jaguar, and drove for a good hour. As we arrived, I saw a beautiful lake. "Follow me" he said I followed. We arrived to a beach on the lake and we both sat down. "What are we doing here?" I asked "This place is important to me…three years ago, I had a brother. His name was Langdon; he was five years younger than me, and son of Poseidon as well. Mom had a fight with Gabe, her first husband who she married to protect us, and Langdon ran away. I went to find my brother and found him here. In fact this is the place where we used to swim and spend time together. I didn't have the license yet, so we were on foot. As we went back home, Gabe found us and told us that my mother forced him to come find us. He smelled like he had drunk too much beer. Gabe offered us to come with him or go back home walking. I never trusted him, but my brother was tired and was begging me to go home by car so we went with Gabe…it was the biggest mistake of my life. We had an accident. Gabe and I survived…Langdon didn't make it. It was all my fault, I should have never accepted Gabe's ride home. I will never forgive myself. Every year, I come here and do the same swimming track Langdon and I used to do together" Percy paused and a tear ran down his cheek "I never brought anyone here" I didn't know what to say. Percy had just reveled me something he kept inside for three years. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his hand hold on tight to it "I feel like I have know you forever" was all I could say. Percy looked at me and smiled I layed my head on his shoulder and we watched sunset.

The day of the tournament was finally coming in two more days. Percy and I were walking in the hallway when we passed next to the announcements board. It said: "Swimming Tournament: TOMORROW at 4:30p.m." "Oh no!" we said together "It's 30 minutes after the beginning of the Art Contest" I stated. While practicing, Percy and I promised each other to go to our contests, now we couldn't go anywhere. "How are we supposed to get to each other's competition?" Percy asked me. "I don't know" was all I could say. For once I didn't have a strategy. Percy and I didn't talk for the whole day. None of us could find a way to go to each other's competition. When school ended Percy took me home, but even in his car we were silent.

The day of our competitions arrived in no time. I had a normal school day but I still couldn't talk to Percy. I went out of school earlier because the contest started 30 minutes before school ended. My dad was waiting for me by the school's parking lot. As I walked out the door, I felt someone tap softly my shoulder. I turned around and saw Percy and he hugged me. "I'll try to IM you when I'm waiting during the break" he said as he pulled away "I'll try to come as soon as the contest is over" I said. Percy and I hugged again "Good luck Wise Girl!" he said "Good luck Seaweed Brain!" I replied and we parted ways. As I arrived to the contest, I kept looking at the clock. A lot of people came to me making compliments for my sculpture, a replica of the Parthenon made with wax, but I kept looking at the clock. After an hour it was finally time for the prize-giving.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth had just left school and headed to her competition. I went back inside and headed to the pool. At 4:30 my tournament began. I was in the first group. "Ready…get set…GO!" the referee said and I jumped in swimming as fast as I could without using my powers. This happened four times in a row and for four times I was first. It was time for the break. I went to the bathroom and IMed Annabeth. I saw her receving compliments from a lot of people and saw her sculpture. It was a beautiful small replica of the Parthenon made with wax. As I heard the referee call us, I went back to the pool for the final laps. I got set and as the referee told us to go, I jumped in. I swam really fast. I wanted to finish and to go to the Art Contest. I was so concentrated that I bumped my head on the pool's edge on the last lap. As I took my head out of the water, the referee announced that I won. YES! Now I had to get the medal, get changed and go to Annabeth's Art contest. I went to the changing rooms and got dressed, then headed back to the pool. "With the Third Place: Mark Johnson for Orwell High School. With the second place: Johnny Rolfe for South High School and with the first place for Goode High School…Perseus Jackson!" the judge said giving me my golden medal and cup. As the photographer took the picture, I "threw" the cup to my coach and headed towards the exit. Andrew, my teammate, came to me and gave me a manly hug making me turn around "Good job man! That was some serious swimming! I never saw anyone swim that fast! That friend of yours surely trained you well!" he said "Thanks Drew!" I said eager to go to Annabeth's competition "There's a victory party at my local, you coming right?" he said "Yeah sure" I answered

"Ok, cool. See ya!"

"Bye Drew!"

As Andrew walked away, I suddenly felt two arms hugging me from behind.

Annabeth's POV:

I managed to get to school back in time. As I ran through the corridor to the pool area I heard the judge say that at first place there was Perseus Jackson. I felt really happy for him. I got into the pool area and saw Percy talking to a friend. As his friend went away I ran and hugged him from behind "Congratulations Seaweed Brain!" I said hugging him "Hey! How did the competition go?" he asked hugging me "I won too!" I said excited. Percy hugged me spinning me around. As he put me down, he leaned in but suddenly Rachel and her crew appeared "What are you doing here!" she said surprised "I came to see my best friend win" I answered "You should be at your Art competition! It's not fair!" she shouted "Wait. How did YOU know she had an Art competition today?" Percy said. Rachel stood silent. Then it all made sense. "You convinced the coach to move the tournament to today! You wanted to make us break our promises!" I said. Rachel was quiet. Percy looked at her very disappointed "Percy, I-" she began "Rachel, shut up. I don't wanna hear it. Just go away and STOP stalking me!" he said seriously. Rachel looked at me for a moment "Girls! Let's go!" she ordered and went away with her friends who followed her like sheep. When they were far enough, Percy looked at me "You coming to the party?" he asked me "Of course! Where?" I said "I'll come pick you up around 8 p.m." he said. I smiled as he put an arm around my shoulders and we walked to our friends. Who all hugged him and almost knocked him down.

That evening, Percy came to pick me up and go to the party. At the party everyone welcomed Percy with bone crushing hugs and congratulations. As we arrived, Thalia, Silena and the others came to us and together we danced and we also went to the karaoke. We were all good singers and dancers, all except Grover. He wasn't a very good singer, and he couldn't dance because he had crouches but we were all having fun. After a while, the boys came to Percy and took him aside. When he came back, he gave me a wide smile and Thalia, Silena, Bianca and Clarisse giggled behind me "Wise Girl, can I talk to you…alone?" he asked. "Ok…I guess" I said. I was curious why he wanted to talk to me alone. We were heading to the balcony of the local when Luke came to us "Hey, Jackson! Nice swimming today!" he greeted putting an arm around Percy and tapping him on the shoulder "Thanks Luke!" Percy said. Luke also put an arm around my shoulders "We have to celebrate!" he said. Percy and I exchanged looks, but followed Luke. He took us to the bartender "Hey Bob, three 'supers'!" he said. Super alcoholics! As the bartender handed us our drinks, Luke immediately drank his. I just left the glass "You gonna drink that?" he asked "No, thanks" I said "Oh, well" and with that he drank mine as well. Percy didn't touch his; instead he had an exasperated look on his face. Luke got his drink and offered it to Percy "No, that's ok man. I don't drink super alcoholics. Thank you anyway!" he said but Luke insisted "Come on Jackson, don't be a woman! Have one! Don't worry no one who drank is gonna make you chose to go with them or on foot!" he said smirking. Oh, Gods! He didn't! What a jerk! "Excuse me?" Percy said but didn't give Luke time to answer that he grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him to the table in front of them. I ran to him and with Nico's help we separated them. I took Percy's face in my hands "Percy, look at me! Calm down." I said running a hand through his hair. Percy looked at me and I heard Luke laugh from behind me "I'm fine, Annabeth. I'm fine" he said and moving me aside "This girl just saved you from getting your ass kicked!" Luke said "No, you're right. Sorry Luke. How are things going with the team? I heard you won the last matches" Percy said "Every match shows that my team is the best!" Luke said "I see…still got a full-dental?" Percy asked "Oh, yes" Luke said…wrong answer. Percy punched him on the face and walked away. I never saw Percy get SO mad. I was going to follow him when Bianca stopped me "Give him five minutes. Then go talk to him" Bianca said. She was right; I waited a couple of minutes. After a while, I went to the balcony sure to find Percy. The balcony was empty only Percy stood there. I walked next to him "Hey" I said softly. He turned around and saw me "I saw your face before…sorry if I scared you" he said "You don't scare me" I answered and cracked my fingers

"I'm harmless, really"

"Well you didn't look like before"

"Oh, I can explain that. Luke Castellan is a dick"

"Well…you're not the only one who thinks that"

Percy smiled, but then his smile disappeared. I moved closer and put my hand on his. He turned around "Percy, I know why you hit him. He accused you of your brother's death. He deserved that." I said "But he's right! It's my fault! I should have never accepted Gabe's offer!" he said

"Who was the one who was drunk? Gabe! Not you! Who was driving? Gabe was, not you! Who was the one who couldn't care less about you and Langdon? Gabe was! It's his fault!"

"I know! I know…but I was the one who accepted! I chose to go home in Gabe's car! And my brother payed for my choice"

"You couldn't possibly know what would have happened. Stop blaming yourself"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For standing beside to me every time I'm sad or angry or worried"

"That's what friends are for"

"No, I can feel you have faith in me. Grover and the others have trust, not faith" I was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I never felt this close to anyone" he said stepping closer to and gently took me hands. I smiled "Neither did I" I said **(very cheesy, I know)**. Percy smiled and kissed me. As he kissed me I closed my eyes holding his hands as well and felt fireworks. "Finally!" I heard Bianca say. Percy and I slowly broke apart "Bianca, you know there's a word called 'privacy'?" I asked sarcastically. Bianca smirked and turned around "SILENA!" she called in that moment Silena and the others came. "Did they kiss?" Silena asked excitedly Bianca nodded "I told you! Give us our drachmas!" Thalia said to Nico and Clarisse. Percy and I were still in each other's arms and laughed at the scene "Who says that they really kissed? I want proof!"Nico protested "Yeah! I want proof too!" Clarisse added. Thalia and Silena began to argue with Nico and Clarisse. Thalia was threatening Nico to zap him and Silena would threat Clarisse to make her love life impossible. Grover gave us the pleading look. Percy and I rolled our eyes "Guys!" I called. As they turned to us we kissed again. "You have proof now! Give us our drachmas!" Silena said and Nico and Clarisse gave them their money. Percy and I just laughed.

After the party, Percy took me back home. As we parked, something came to me. Percy noticed "You ok?" he asked me "Yeah. Something just came to me. Something important" I answered.

"What is it?"

"Athena and Poseidon"

"I won't tell my dad that you are a daughter of Athena and you won't tell her I'm the son of Poseidon. Let's wait for the right moment to tell them the truth"

"You're right…for once"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I meant"

"You're right. And DON'T say 'I know' for once"

"Fine"

We got out of the car and Percy grabbed my hand and walked me to the front door. We stopped at my door "Goodnight" Percy said "Goodnight" I said back Percy then kissed me. "Aww! How cute!" my step mom said as she unexpectedly opened the door. Percy and I immediately broke apart. I put a strand of my brunette hair behind my ear and Percy scratched the back of his neck "Aww. My baby girl is growing up!" my dad said appearing on the front door "Dad! I'm not a baby anymore!" I said "Perseus" dad turned to Percy "You break her heart, I break your face" dad said "Dad!" I said and he smirked. "Anyway, we have to talk to you" I said dragging Percy inside. We sat on the couch and my parents sat in front of me. "Mrs. Chase, Dr. Chase…we don't want Poseidon and Athena to know that their children are together." Percy said "If they found out Poseidon would turn me into seaweed and Athena would blast Percy" I added. Dad and Helen smiled "We understand. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us" Helen said "What do we have to tell Athena if she comes and asks?" dad asked "Tell her that I'm a common mortal that knows that she's a daughter of Athena" Percy said. We all nodded to his idea. "We have to tell the others and your mom, too" I said. Percy nodded then he looked at the clock. "I should go before mom and Paul start to freak-out" Percy said getting up. "Night Mrs. Chase" he said to my stepmom "Good night Percy" she answered "Dr. Chase" he said to my dad "Bye Perseus" he said. I walked Percy to the door. "Two parents down one more to go" I joked "Two actually. You forgot Paul" Percy said. Laughed a bit then we said good night and Percy went home. As I closed the door, my parents looked at me smiling, at least Helen was, "What?" I asked "I don't like him" dad said. I was puzzled "Why? I you liked him when he was my friend" I said "Exactly. When he was your _friend_ …now I don't like him anymore" he said. I rolled my eyes "I like him a lot, instead. He's such a nice boy! He's very mature for his age" Helen said. I smiled at the comment "Yes he is" I said going to my room with a smile.

The next morning, I woke up by the sound of a car's honk. I got out of bed and looked outside the window "I imagined you would wake up late, today!" Percy shouted from the street "You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I said. As he smiled a ray of light went into his eyes making them shine like stars. "Come on! We'll be late!" he said I shook my head smiling "Fine. I'll be there in a second!" and with that I got prepared and headed to the door "What's he doing here?" dad asked but Helen spoke before me "He's already trying to improve the romance quotation!" She said smiling "Mom, he's my boyfriend since yesterday!" I said "Exactly!" she smirked. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door "Annabeth, you have to go get the boys today. Helen and I both have a meeting." Dad said. I sighed but agreed. As I got into Percy's car, he out up a bag "What's this?" I asked "Open it" he said. I smiled and saw that there was a coffee cup and a brioche. "Did you also imagine that I didn't have breakfast?" I asked smiling "I didn't imagine it. I knew it" he said

"Thank you. Oh, Percy, I'm coming home on my own today. I have to pick up Bobby and Matthew"

"Ok. You had to go on your own anyway since I have to go to see my dad"

"He's here?"

"Yeah, he's in disguise as a P.E. teacher at Central Park Primary School"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. I'm serious. He has to do…some godly stuff."

"No, I mean. At Central Park Primary School?"

"Yeah, that's what I said"

"My stepbrothers go there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe we can go back together anyway"

"Sounds good" he smiled and gave me a hug then he started the engine. As he drove I ate my breakfast. At school, we walked together hand in hand. As we walked, a lot of people were staring at us "We're breaking all the rules, you know?" I joked "I know, but since a lot of guys hate me…" he joked back putting an arm around my waist. At lunchtime, all the demigods, including me, sat together. "Guys, we need to talk" Percy said as we sat down "What's up Perce?" Grover asked "You all know that Annabeth and I are together" Percy continued "Yes. So? What's the problem" Thalia asked "If Poseidon and Athena find out we're _**dead**_. So tell my mom that Percy is a mortal that knows about me and tell Poseidon that I'm a mortal that knows about him" I explained "This is because of the fact that your parents hate each other, right?" Beckendorf said. We nodded "How romantic! Just like Romeo and Juliet!"Silena blurted out. We rolled our eyes and all of our friends promised not to tell our parents. After that, Ihad a normal day of school, except that now I officially had a boyfriend. At the exit I was about to go get my brothers when Thalia, Bianca, Silena and Clarisse came to me "So, how was your day as taken?" Thalia asked "Good" was my answer "Only 'good'?" Bianca said raising an eyebrow "Ok, awesome" I said "I knew it!" Silena said excited "How are things going with Beckendorf?" I asked trying to change topic "Don't change topic! So…tell us about Percy" Clarisse said. I raised an eyebrow "Where's the catch?" I asked "No catch" They said in chorus. I was sure they wanted to hear me say something, but I still didn't understand what. "You all know Percy very well." I said "Ok, we'll go straight to the point. What do you like about him?" Bianca said. I should have expected that. "Well, he's sweet, very very self-less, sincere, kind, gentle, sensible, loving, he took me to a place that is very important to him, he did lots of things for me. And…I don't know… just know that when I'm with him I feel out of this world" Did I just said that? "Look who's in love" Thalia said "I'm not in love! Call it a crush" I said "Then how do you explain the 'he's so gentle, kind' and 'he's so self-less' and the 'when I'm with him I feel out of this world'?" Bianca asked. I was quiet. I couldn't find the words to explain that. "She's in love! And I can say by the way Percy looks at you he's in love with you! How romantic! A great love just like Romeo and Juliet!" Silena blurted out "How can you be so sure?" I asked "Every time he looks at you, his eyes sparkle and light up like stars. He is always making that shiny smile. I never saw him so happy since Langdon died. Since he met you, he's another person, a joyful Percy" Thalia explained. "How romantic!" Silena sighed. I just smiled. Maybe they were right. Maybe I was in love. I never felt this way about anyone. "Here comes Romeo!" Clarisse said taking me back to earth. I saw Percy coming next to us with the car "Did you already forgot what I told you this morning?" he said smiling "Oh, yeah! I forgot! See you girls!" I said and got in Percy's car "Bye Juliet!" Silena said. I just rolled my eyes and got into Percy's car. As we arrived to my brothers' school, I stayed outside with some parents, while Percy went inside to see his dad. As all the kids ran out, I saw my stepbrothers "Annabeth!" they said excited as they saw me. They could be annoying sometimes, but I loved them as little brothers. "Hey Bobby, hey Mat" I said hugging them. "Where are mom and Frederick?" they asked "They had a meeting. Percy and I are taking you home." I said "Your best friend?" Matthew asked "He's not quiet my friend anymore" I said. They had a puzzled look on their face "Did you two have a fight?" Bobby asked "No, no. We're not _friends _anymore" I said. Their eyes widen "Annie's got a boyfriend! Annie's got a boyfriend!" they sang together. I started to turn around to the car "Yeah, yeah, now let's go. Dah!" I jumped as I saw Luke in front of me leaning on the wall. "Hey Annie!" he said. I hands were tickling. "What do you want?" I said nervously "Just wanted to talk" he answered. I knew where he wanted to go. "I don't want to. Bye" I was stepping passed him when he grabbed my arm. "I know you like me. Dump that Jackson loser" he said. I pulled my arm away.

"Don't call him that! You don't even know him!"

"Oh, yes I do. He's a loser. I'm number 1! Dump him!"

"After that you accused him of his brother's death, you expect me to hook up with you? No, thanks!"

"Why are you so interested in that loser? He's a weirdo! He's got dyslexia and ADHD"

"Last time I checked, I had dyslexia and ADHD too! I'm interested in him because he's not _you_!" I turned around and saw Percy coming. "We have to go" I said but as I turned around, Luke made me turned around and kissed me in front of Percy and my stepbrothers! The kiss was awful! It was nothing like kissing Percy! I pushed him away and saw he was grinning evilly. I didn't think about it twice and punched him straight into the face. Unluckily for me, he ducked and I hit the wall behind him. I swear I saw Orion's constellation for the pain. I hold my hand in pain and Percy came to me running "Are you ok?" he said with my brothers "I was feeling better before!" replied. I felt Luke stepping closer but Percy turned around and punched him in the face again "Don't you EVER touch her against her will again!" Percy said angrily. People were gathering around us. "You wanna fight Jackson?" Luke said and prepared to fight "No… that was enough" Percy answered and came back putting an arm around me. We were walking away when Percy roughly took his arm off me. As I turned around, I saw Percy on the ground with Luke punching him on the face. I ran to help him but there wasn't much I could do with one good hand. "Luke! Get off him!" I yelled. Two men ran to him with me and took him off Percy. Luke managed to get out of their grip and was about to get on him again when Percy kicked him…there. Luke fell on the ground in pain. I ran to Percy who had a cut on his lip and a bleeding nose. I put his arm around my shoulders and a man helped me help him up "Boys! Let's go!" I ordered. Bobby and Matthew didn't think twice about it and jumped inside Percy's car. Percy handed me the keys and, I don't know how, I managed to get us back to my house, driving with one hand. I put Percy's arm around my shoulders and we all got in the apartment. Helen opened the door smiling, but as soon as she saw us her smile disappeared. "Annabeth, what happened?" she asked "I'll tell you later, can we get inside?" I said. Helen let us inside and called my dad as Percy and I sat down in a chair. "What happened?" dad asked as he checked both of us "We were picking up Bobby and Matthew and Luke followed us. Percy was inside school and I was outside waiting for them. Luke appeared and tried to convince me to dump Percy and hook up with him. I said no and as Percy appeared he kissed me. I punched him in the face but he ducked, I hit the wall and broke my hand. Percy came and punched Luke. Luke wanted to continue to fight, Percy said no but as we started to leave Luke attacked Percy and even if he was on the ground Percy kicked him…there. After that we came here…I don't know how" I explained. Dad examined my hand then he put some bandages to keep it still. Then he took a look at Percy. He had his lips cut and his nose was bleeding so dad cleaned his cut and gave him some ice. "You should have seen how he protected Annie!" Matthew said "Yeah. He got that big bully straight into his mouth and nuts!" Bobby added "Don't say 'nuts' with that meaning" I said to him "Who got who?" a familiar voice said "Mom?" I said turning around. Percy looked at Athena. I sensed that he was a bit scared. "Boys, go to your room" Helen ordered. Bobby and Mat obeyed. "This boy over here protected our daughter from a psychopathic jackass" dad said "Fredrick!" Helen said "They're sixteen…" Percy coughed "sixteen and seventeen years old. They can hear these words" dad continued. Athena rolled her eyes and looked at Percy who was holding the ice on his face then at me and say my bandaged hand "What happened?" mom asked. Helen explained all and Athena stepped closer to Percy. "What's your name?" she asked "Percy" he answered "Thank you, for helping Annabeth. You're a good friend" she said "Actually, he's my boyfriend" I corrected "I know" Athena said taking the ice off Percy's face to see the cut, then she place a hand on his cheek and healed his cut and his nose stopped bleeding. Mom then turned to me, gently grabbed my hand and healed it "You should feel better now" she said "We do. Thank you Lady Athena" he said. My mom then did something I didn't expect, she gave Percy a quick motherly hug "It was the least I could do. I liked you from the first day Frederick told me about you. Anyway, I have to go" My mom said and vanished. Percy hugged me laughing "I thought it would have gone worse!" Percy said. I smiled and kissed him but we were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Sometimes…I really hate my dad.

The past few weeks were perfect. Percy would take me to and back from school, we would hang out with our friends and I met Poseidon. When I met him, I made a very stupid thing (strange for a daughter of Athena). While we were talking I kept making smart comments, which was the most natural thing to me. As I did another smart observation Poseidon looked at me and said "Good observation…daughter of Athena" Percy and I froze "Athena? NO!" I lied "Daughter of Athena…always using her logic even if it has just betrayed you" he said "Are you kidding? I'm a common mortal!" I kept lying "Annabeth, don't. We're busted" Percy said I looked down but then Poseidon gave me a tight fatherly hug. He was happy for us…weird. He said that he has been observing his son for a while and 'heard' some of our conversations and studied all my comments. He thought they were too smart for a mortal. Anyway, he kept our secret safe. Apart from this, Athena came to visit me very often and most of the times, Seaweed Brain was with me. Sometimes, I saw her talking to Percy smiling or giving him a hug. Once I came to join them and as Percy put his arm around my shoulders she asked him to kiss me. I was shocked for a second "Come on, all parents love to see their kids grow up!" she said Percy smiled and we kissed in front of Athena who just smiled. This happened several times.

Today is Friday, and it's been a week since Percy and I discussed about telling my mother the truth. I was worried though. I knew how much my mother hated Poseidon for…let's say "hooking up" with Medusa in her temple. "Your mother is the goddess of wisdom, she'll understand that I'm different from my father" Percy said to me at the lockers. "I know, but she hates your father. A WHOLE LOT! I don't think it's the right moment for us to tell her" I said

"You're right. It's not the right moment for _us_ to tell her"

"Yeah, glad we agree for once"

"You tell her"

"Ok, when do we…wait! WHAT?"

"You have to tell her"

"ALONE? No way!" He grabbed my hand

"I know this is difficult. But, you're her daughter. She will listen to you if you try to reason with her"

"No, she won't"

"Stubborn as always, hu?" Percy let go of my hand and turned to his locker and I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my head on the back of his shoulder (What? It's not my fault if he got even taller during this months and I stayed 1,73m!)

"Yes, but there is an up side of this situation"

"And what would that be?"he stopped packing his stuff

"For example she completely trusts you" Percy turned around and hugged me tightly.

"I know, but you have to tell her tonight. It's gonna be alright"

"I hope so"

As I went back home, the only thing I said was "Could you pass me the water, please". After dinned I went in my room and sat on my bed trying to find a…'diplomatic' way to tell my godly mother that my boyfriend is the son of Poseidon. I was thinking hardly when I heard someone saying 'hello' scaring the crap out of me "Relax Annabeth! It's me" Athena said "Oh, mother. Sorry, I didn't hear you coming" I apologized

"I noticed" she looked at me "Dear you should see your face. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried" mom sat next to me

"About what? Tell me"

"Mom, why do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it!"

"Because you are my daughter"

"Would you love me even if I did something wrong?"

"Of course"

"I mean something that you would forbid me to do"

"Holy Zeus, you're pregnant!"

"WHAT? NO! I'm SIXTEEN for Zeus' sake!"

"Oh, thank goodness! You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Mom, you're immortal. You can't have heart attacks"

"Right, anyway, what is it then?"

"It's about Percy"

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No. He isn't a mortal. He's…" I took a deep breath "…he's the son of Poseidon" My mother's eyes widen "Oh, my gods, I said it. Gods, I said it!" I said unbelieving what I just reveled her. She just hugged me. For the first time…Athena was speechless.

"Dump him" Athena ordered "No!" I snapped back "Why? Why that sea spawn?" she yelled "Because his different!" I yelled back

"Exactly! He's different from you! I want you to break up with him!"

"Never! I won't breakup with him because you want me to!

"Don't you understand I do it for your own good!"

"I'm not the one who doesn't understand! You are!"

"He's a sea spawn! There's a reason why there's that expression 'like father like son'! Face it Annabeth! He is a selfish, unprincipled, liar just like his father!"

"You're wrong about him!"

"You know I'm not!"

"You don't know what's in his heart!"

"Oh, yes I do! And…more importantly…so do you" My mother walked around me "In your heart you know that he is not what he looks like, because you saw something in him that just. isn't. THERE" she lightly hit the back of my head

"No"

"Well, since he's such a dreamboat, go put him to the TEST!" she was walking away

"Mother! Wait!"

"But if he's lying, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME! One more thing. Since I'm a goddess, I just got you a ticket to California. You are going there in a week and stay there until I tell you to come back!" and with that she disappeared.

Percy's POV:

I was getting out of swimming training. Today Annabeth told me about her conversation with Athena and the fact that she'll leave in a week. I headed to my car, opened the back seat, to put my swimming bag inside. As I closed the car I heard someone behind me "Perseus!" Athena called "Lady Athena, I have to talk to you" I said bowing with my head "Stay away from my daughter!" she yelled

"I know you hate my father bu-"

"But that means that you are forbidden to stay near my daughter!"

"Because Poseidon is my father"

"Yes!"

"But even now that you know the truth, I'm the same Percy. I'm the same Percy that protected your daughter from Luke. The same Percy you liked from the first moment Dr. Chase talked to you about me. The same Percy who you used to laugh with. The same Percy that you hugged outside of school when I took Annabeth home. The same Percy you wanted to see Annabeth kiss. The same Percy you trusted with all your heart. What now?"

"I would want you to get out of Annabeth's life! I would want you to disappear! To be turned into dust! To go back to be a sea spawn! To go to the deepest part of the sea and never come back!" Athena turned around and began to walked away

"I expected something ELSE from you! Something WISE!" I yelled at her but Athena didn't look back.

I was very angry at her. First she is nice at me then she wants me to go to hell. I got in the car and drove home. I was so angry and desperate and… everything at the same time that it was a miracle I didn't crash anywhere. As I arrived I went to my room slammed close the door and lied on my bed crying. Athena couldn't do this to us!

Annabeth's POV:

I hate my mother! She couldn't do this to us! Today I should go back to California. I had already said goodbye to my friends…all except Percy, he hasn't come to school since he quarreled with my mother. As I got back home, , I saw that I had my bag prepared for the voyage to California. I couldn't believe it. She also got my stuff ready for me! I was about to explode when I saw a pink light in front of me and a beautiful young woman appeared "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" I asked the goddess of love "My job, dear" she answered

"What do I do?"

"Do what your mother told you to"

"I don't want to go to California!"

"Why? Tell me the real reason"

"Because…because I'm afraid… I'm afraid to lose him"

"Why are you afraid to lose Percy?"

"Because all my mother's plans always work"

"No, the real reason"

"Because I never felt this way about anyone"

"Say it out loud. You'll feel better after you said that. Say it."

"Say what?" I knew what she wanted me to say

"Come on dear, three simple words that mean a lot. Look inside your heart. You can do it! How do you really feel about Percy?"

"I love him…Did I just admitted that?"

"That's the answer. He knows you have faith in him. He'll never leave you. Go to California, and put him to the test like your mother told you. And may I be frank? She doesn't know that she gave you the opportunity to test him"

"I don't get" But as I turned around, Aphrodite was gone. I didn't know what to do, but I had to see Percy. I walked outside the house and went to my boyfriend's apartment. As I rang the doorbell Sally opened the door "Thank the Gods you're here! Come in!" she said dragging me in "How's Percy?" I asked

"Not well. I'm so happy to see you! He hadn't behaved like this since…Langdon died!"

"What happened to him?"

"He locked himself in his room and he has barely eaten and hasn't spoken for a week! He's like a zombie!"

"Where is he?"

"Still in his room" I ran to Percy's room and knocked to the door. Percy opened it and stared at me. His eyes were red and wet, he was crying. Tears started to run down my cheek and I hugged him like if my life depended on it and cried in his shoulder. He did the same but he had stopped crying. After we calmed down, we talked to each other.

Athena's POV:

In the past week, I observed my daughter and the sea spawn. They were desperate to leave each other. Why was I doing this? I was confused. Was I dividing them for my daughter's good or because I didn't want to have anything to do with Poseidon? Annabeth looked happy with Perseus. What was I doing? "What are you doing Athena?" Aphrodite asked me "Observing" I said

"Oh, you can always lie very well, my dear Athena!"

"Ok, I'm in panic!"

"The Goddess of wisdom and war craft is in panic? Ha! I have to write this down!"

"It's not funny!"

"Well then, why are you panicking?"

"Because of my daughter! Why Perseus? Why Poseidon's son? Why did you make him fall in love with her?"

"I didn't make him fall in love. He fell in love by himself"

"Then, why Annabeth? With all the beautiful girls there are, why my daughter? Why did he choose Annabeth?"

"Because your daughter is different than the other girls. Annabeth is special. And Percy noticed. That's why Poseidon didn't turn her into seaweed. Annabeth was the only one who could see the soul inside Percy, that's why he loves her. Your daughter is the only one who could see him for who he is… and she fell in love" We looked at the image of Annabeth giving Percy a tight hug before leaving.

"What do I do now?"

"You're the goddess of wisdom, you should know"

"Yeah, I am the goddess of wisdom…but I'm an idiot" And with that I walked to the elevator and go to speak to Perseus. I owe him apology. As I went out I heard Aphrodite say happily "My job here, is finished" and I went to see Perseus.

Annabeth's POV:

I had just said goodbye to Percy and I went back home to get my bag. I took a look at my room, and saw some pictures of me and Percy. The first one showed all us demigods with our arms around the shoulders person next to us. I had my arms around Percy and Thalia. The second showed me and Percy singing. The third one was still of Percy and I singing only that Percy had lifted me up. The fourth one was of Percy hugging me from behind. And the last one was of me and Percy kissing at a party. Silena probably took that picture with her phone. Then I looked at it better. No, Bianca took it, before she interrupted us. That picture showed our first kiss. I figured it out because when the others were there, we weren't holding hands. I smiled at the pictures so I put them in my bag. "Annabeth, are you ready?" Helen said coming in "Yeah" I said and went to the car. My plane would have been here in one and a half hours, then I would have been to San Francisco for…I don't know how much time.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth had just said goodbye to me. I can't believe Athena is doing this. After a couple of minutes, someone rang the doorbell. Mom opened the door for me. "Percy, you have visitors" mom said. As I came to the living room, I saw Thalia, Grover, Silena and Poseidon "Hi Percy" dad said giving me a hug "Hey buddy!" Grover said giving me a manly hug as well "Hey man! Hi dad!" I said back "Hey Percy" Thalia said hugging me "Hello Thals" "Hey Romeo!" Silena said giving me a bone crushing hug "Hey match-maker! What are you guys doing here?" I asked "We want to give you some advice" Grover said "Ok, shoot" I said "Percy, you are in love, and don't deny it! You can't give up on her like that!" Silena said "You have to stop her" Thalia added "I can't" I said "Yes you can, Perseus" Athena said from behind me I turned around arms crossed under my chest "Why do you care?" I snapped back

"I'm sorry Perseus. I just wanted to do my daughter's good"

"Really? It was hard to notice!"

"I know. You are the only one my daughter wants beside her, and I want her to be happy"

"So you don't want me to disappear? To get out of Annabeth's life? To be turned into dust? To go back to be a sea spawn? To go to the deepest part of the sea and never come back?"

"You said that to him!" everyone said in chorus

"No, I really don't. And I'm sorry I said you those things"

"And now you expect me to forgive you like that? So your conscience will be clean again?"

"No, I don't expect either of you to forgive me. I just want to repair the damage I've done"

"Then repair it!"

"I can't Perseus, but you can" and she disappeared

Annabeth's POV:

I had just arrived to the airport. My plane would be here in an hour. I went to the check-in and got my ticket "Are you gonna be okay without us?" dad asked "Don't worry, Athena got me a housekeeper. I'll be fine" I said. I was really sad. I couldn't believe this was happening. I hugged my parents and went to the gate.

Percy's POV:

"You have to go to the airport in time and stop her" Poseidon said. "I will never make it in time. The airport is half an hour from here" I said with my car keys in my hands. "In how much time will Annabeth leave?" mom asked. I looked at my watch "She'll leave in an hour" I answered. Thalia raised an eyebrow "She'll leave in a hou-" she scratched her temple "Oh, for Zeus' sake! What are you waiting for, a freaking godly sign? GO!" she said. I didn't think about it twice and went straight to the car "Go Romeo! Go get your Juliet! This is so romantic! I think I could cry!" I heard Silena say, but in no time I was already on the streets.

Annabeth's POV:

I was going to the metal detector. I wasn't really looking for the gate; I also bumped in a couple of people. I passed through the metal detector and headed for the gate. When I arrived I sat down and waited for my plane.

Percy's POV:

I arrived to the airport and ran to Annabeth's gate. I went to the check-in and went to the front of the line "One ticket to San Francisco, please!" I said "Hey kid! There's a line!" the stuart said "Sorry, but this is an emergency!" I said back "I don't care, respect the line!" he said "Listen, have you ever done something crazy for love? There is a girl that is about to leave because her mother didn't like me, so please, give me a ticket, this is an emergency!" I begged "Ok kid. Just this once" he said handing me a ticket "Thank you! A thousand times thank you!" I thanked running to the gate.

Annabeth's POV:

I was still waiting at the gate. "The plane for San Francisco is about to take off. Please all passengers head to the gate A17"a hostess said through the loudspeakers. I sighed. It was time to go. Aphrodite was wrong, and at the thought a tear ran down my cheek. I quickly whipped it off and stood up to get in line. I had faith in Percy, but now it would be too late, my faith in him was fading. I was about to give my ticket "Annabeth!" I heard someone call. I turned around "Annabeth! Annabeth, where are you!" I saw a tall guy with jet-black hair and shiny blue eyes. "Percy?" I said "Wise Girl! Wait! Don't go!" he yelled running to me "Wait! Wohoo!"And he tripped his feet as he ran past a man who was running his way. I ran to him as he was getting up and ran to me. We both stopped as we were in front of each other. "What are you doing here?" I said "Stopping you from your mother's biggest mistake" he said

"You shouldn't have come here. Athena will blast you"

"She won't you'll see"

"What makes you so sure about it?"

"Athena understood she was wrong. She understood that before you came to Goode, I never spent this much time with anyone, because I felt like I didn't belong here. You saw me hit someone and you still stayed beside me because you saw right through me, and saw that that's not who I am, and brought back the real me again. Before you came in my life, I've never loved anyone, now I do. What about you?" I felt a great emotion as he said that and felt my serious face grow in a smile "Do you?" he repeated

"Yeah" **(I know what you think. I can be very cheesy sometimes)**

He smiled and stepped closer gently placing his left hand on the side of my face. "You came" I said happily Percy gave me a smile and kissed me. As I closed my eyes, I felt fireworks. As we pulled away, Percy kissed me again but we heard some cheers and we quickly pulled away. Thalia, Grover and Silena were there "You have a habit of interrupting people while they kiss, don't you?" Percy said. Thalia smiled "You'll get used to it" she said smiling "And there wasn't a greatest love story like the one of Annabeth and her Percy" Silena said with a smile.

The End!


End file.
